Devil
Race name: Devil Home planet: Karritula Satan: Epsilon Chaos Previous heads of race: Lucifer Gremory , Sirzechs Lucifer , Valion, Rias, Necro, Lucifer Sirzechs Gremory , Sitaen , Smash . Satan The title Satan was originally given to the Devil's creator, Lucifer Gremory but later became avaliable to other kings or queens of the Devils. All Satans had a title given to them based on their powers mostly. Lucifer being the Satan of Creaton, Necro being the Satan of Necromancy and Rias being the Satan of Destruction. Origin The Devils have existed for millions of years ever since the time of the universes creation and have existed in the strange dimentional known as The Underworld a dull and fire filled place beyond peoples worst nightmares. They were first lead by Lucifer Gremory and once he disopeared Sirzechs claimed the throne and lead the devil kind into the war between themselves and the Gods and there Fallen counterparts. Devil civil war One day Valion , originaly a member of the Devil council turned against Rias claiming the throne for himself and then declairing that the pure dark blooded evil Devils turn on there light superiors. He nearly killed Rias, Lucifer, Bash and the others before being opposed by Necro but the battle was cut short when Seb entered proving himself as one of Valion's allies the battle was cut short and Lucifer and the others fled to Karritula, there home planet. The Devils were then seperated in a Civil War with two Satans, Rias and Valion. Rias leading the Devils who would prefer to be a more kind species and Valion leading the darker Devils, after many fights between the two sides Valion eventually fell ending the war. Appearence Devils are commonly known to be tall and red skinned with dark clothing on and dark red eyes however they can take appearences of other species for example a few devils live on Mobius and take mobian like appearences to fit there purpose of being there. Most Devil Soldiers take the appearence of a pale skinned humanoid with dark blue spikey hair wearing common devil outfits, often carrying battle axes. Devil Intelligence Devil Intelligence was formed by Sirzechs Gremory after reviving Kabia as a devil, the previous leader of Mobius Agents and a skilled leader of agents. Another important member is Epsilon . Job Most devils do not do a lot, some make deals with lower lifeforms like mobians or some just leave the underworld looking for adventure, they are free to do what they like and cause as much chaos as possible. They are responciable for the downfall of heroes and making bad things happen to people and are responciable for deaths and suisides. Most devils sit around in the underworld serving the Satan there leader and king or queen. Some even go to planets like Rias and help the planet out in there armys or even take over the planet. They also are known to create peerages to contest in the Mirage battles to gain higher ranks and more success. Familys The main family of the Devils is the Gremory family, direct family of the first Satan, Lucifer Gremory. Below that is the Leviathan family, the assistants of the Satan and then finally the third main high class devil family is the Kaltaen family. Crimson Shadow Beasts Species Name: Crimson Shadow Beast Abilties: Shadow, Dark, Fire. Weakness: Light, Water. Abilities: Crimson Shadow Beasts can use there transparent bodies to hide in the shadows, there teeth and claws are incredibly sharp. The CSB's were Lucifer Gremory's pets used for hunting and murder originally, they were later used by Sirzechs in the war between the devils, gods and fallen gods as hunting dogs. When Sirzechs left the throne and Rias took over, Akeno was given the task of taking care of them. Kerberos Species Name: Kerberos Abilities: Claws, Speed and Fire Breathing. Weakness: Angelic, Divine, Water. Kerberos are the guard dogs of the underworld and now Karritula, known for their massive size, being as tall as skyscrapes and nearly as dangerous as Lucifer the first before his disopearence. A Kerberos puppy was given to Venerum as a pet. Language The Devils do have there own language but choose to more often speak in galatic basic (English) however most devils simply have forgotten most of the language, and only a few words remain in common times. Most of which are used for names like Rias meaning Destruction or Necro meaning Undead. Category:Species Category:Race